debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man
Summary Pac-Man is the main protagonist of the titular video game series created by Namco in 1980. He is a father with a large family that he deeply cares about, and is characterized as a relatively laid-back hero, who is willing to help wherever he is needed. His relationship with the ghosts- Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde- has also changed over the years: they have been depicted as arch-enemies, allies of circumstance, or even friendly rivals. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Pac-Man Origin: Pac-Man (Verse) Gender: Male Age: 25 (As of Pac-Man World 3), technically 38 Classification: Pac-Person Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Destroyed a robot, causing this powerful explosion. Comparable to characters who can damage him) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Unknown, higher with Roller Blades/Sneakers/power-ups Combat Speed: Unknown, 'higher with Roller Blades/Sneakers/power-ups, MFTL+ on his space board (Flew at these speeds) Reaction Speed: MFTL+ (Flew across an asteroid belt on his space board while dodging ships that flew at these speeds), Higher with Roller Blades/Sneakers/power-ups Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Comparable to his wife Ms. Pac-Man who pushed stone blocks of this size) Striking Strength: At least City Block class Durability: At least City Block level (Completely unaffected by this explosion) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Higher with power-ups Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Breaking the Fourth Wall (As seen in Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in space with no oxygen and swim/dive underwater with Bubble powerup), Dimensional Storage (Can consume any substance without injury), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage/hurt ghosts), Toon Force, Spin Dash (Via Rev Roll), Statistics Amplification (Via Capsules/power-ups/Roller Blades/Sneakers and as Golden/Super Pac-Man), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction and Durability Negation (Via Power Pellet), Elemental Manipulation, Flight (Via Magic Boots/Feathered Hat/Jet Pack/Super Pac-Man), Thread Manipulation (Via Rope), Illusion Creation/Astral Projection (Can create a duplicate that mirrors all of his actions via Cyan Capsule), Spaceflight (Via Space Board), Plot Manipulation/Sealing/BFR/Reality Warping/Drawing Creation (Via Magic Pen), Energy Manipulation (Via Laser/Optics/Beam), Sound Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Via Sonar, creates a sound wave to scare off enemies), Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnet/Regen), Ice Manipulation (Via Freeze/Shatter), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Ball/Pyro/Fire), Air Manipulation/Homing Attack (Via Tornado/Twinado), Forcefield Creation (Via Pac-Shield), Transmutation (Via Cherries/Magic Wand), Explosion Manipulation (Via Bomb/Boom), Weather Manipulation, Creation (Can create random invisible one-use spike traps with Trap powerup and generate hammers/ropes/fruits/vegetables), Weapon Creation (Can generate rockets and throw various stuff like fruits, Galaxian ships, bells and keys), Water Manipulation(Via Fire Hydrant), Invisibility/Intangibility (Via Stealth), Summoning (Can also summon various characters to temporarily protect him while racing, a trail of pac-dots to eat for a recovery and Siria the Ice Dragon), Gravity Manipulation(Can create short tractor rays to capture/pull in enemies and grab them), Shapeshifting (Via Bomb, Boom and Pac-Bomb power-ups, can turn himself into a bomb), Duplication (Via Pac-Men), Sound Wave Reflection and Technological Manipulation (Via Radar), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electric/Electro-Shock Power Pellet), Size Manipulation (Via Giant/Shrink Pellet), Metal Manipulation (Via Chrome Pellet), Light Manipulation (Via Red Ribbon Power Pellet), Vibration Manipulation (Via Super Stomp and Power Bounce Pellets), Density Manipulation (Can make himself lighter via Feathered Hat), Danmaku (Can launch omnidirectional beams after collecting 256 pac-dots), Portal Creation and Spatial Manipulation (Via Vortex Pellet), Healing/Regeneration (Via Health Pack), Death Manipulation (With the Artifact, can vaporize/disintegrate a powerful spirit/creature like Mollusc by shooting a stronger energy beam on them), BFR and Resistance to Magic (As Golden Pac-Man), Transformation (Can transform into Super Pac-Man, allowing him Flight, Size Manipulation, Invulnerability and the ability to go through doors without unlocking them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (As claimed by Iwatani, Pac-Man can eat nuclear weapons without suffering ill effects), Smoke Manipulation (With Rally-X), Regeneration (Mid) Standard Equipment: Power Pellets, The Artifact, power-ups (Pac-Man 256), Magic Boots, Capsules (Arrangement), Magic Pen, Bombs, Armored Helmet/Feathered Hat, Space Board, Mallet/Rope (Pac in Time), etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Is good at navigating through mazes, solving puzzles and out-witting ghosts/opponents. Skilled at kart racing) Weaknesses: Power-ups have a short time limit, can be baited with/distracted by food Feats: Respect thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Butt Bounce:' Pac-Man performs a ground pound and lands butt-first into the enemy, bouncing back up into the air. If done three times in a row, Pac-Man creates a powerful shockwave that knocks away grounded enemies around him. *'Rev Roll:' Pac-Man runs in place to build momentum before launching himself towards enemies, rolling like a ball. Works similarly to Sonic's Spin Dash. *'Pac-Dot Throw:' Pac-Man can throw small Pac-Dots at enemies as projectiles. When charged up, they create bigger explosions and does more damage upon impact. Note: Current tier feats came from ProtoDude/ClassicGameGuys' claims in a thread and Fatal Fiction (which he hosted). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Characters Category:Pac-Man Category:Namco Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Toonforce Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Plot Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Size Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:BFR Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Healing Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Non-Human Category:Death Users Category:Density Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Superhumans Category:Tier 8